Fears!
by Nekolover2001
Summary: Amu is watching the storm when a wet cat comes to her door. Will romance bloom?(Of course it will, this is me we're talking about.) AMUTO! a bit of Tadase bashing in the author's note...(I can't help it, it's the way I am!) If you don't like it then don't read it! Also Amuto is way prominent in the story, because...LOVE!(don't shoot the messenger) One-shot, or Two-shot?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm Finally getting off my lazy ass and typing! IT'S A *checks calendar(haha I have a calendar full of anime character's birthday and you don't{speaking of which world otaku day on December 15!})* THANKSGIVING MIRACLE! Soo anyways I'm working on a new fanfiction(I'm going to complete it before posting!) and I have not forgotten about the guild goes to the pokemon(I keep typing that pojemon!), I am just having serious writers block!**

**But to make up for my disappearance for 2 months I am writing an Amuto one-shot!**

**Amu: Why not Tadamu!?**

**Me: Because Tadase is a Gay Girly blonde Boy(?)( I am sorry if I may have afended anyone there….I have nothing against gays, bisexuals, blondes, or girly people. I am a blonde girly girl who ships Malec, and my one of my best friends is bi, sooo I have nothing against you!)**

**Ikuto: so we finally appear….**

**Me: Yup! My first story in two months and it's amuto. Because I love you THAT MUCH!**

**Ikuto: so what are you getting out of if you do this?**

**Me: I can still make this a Tadamu!**

**Ikuto:….**

**Me: Also I really DO NOT WANT TO DO MY SPANISH HOMEWORK.**

**Amu: I see how it is, Liz does not own Shugo Chara! **

**Me: If I did the story would be wonderful and the anime wouldn't be tadamu and the manga would be inconclusive!**

Amu POV

I never liked the rain much; It always seemed a bit depressing. So here I am little Ms. Depressed. The rain is so silent though, It's almost creepy, I feel like I'm in a horror movie. Next thing I know I bet there will be a tapping on my window from some ominous murderer out to get me.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

OHMYGOSH I DON'T WANT TO BE MURDERED!

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _" Let me in you baka!"

Oh I know that voice! Ikuto! I rush over to my balcony and I see a sopping wet Ikuto! OHMYGOSH this is hilarious! He looks like a wet cat! I open the balcony and he comes in. He looks really irritated…. "HAHAHAHAHHAHA! YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!" that was it he was about to snap-CRASH!- thunder. Ikuto cuddled into a little ball(RIMA STYLE!). He was shivering like a little girl!(Again no offense, I am a little girl!)I do the only thing that seems reasonable to do, I taking him in my arms, sit him down on the floor, and put his head in my lap.

He stops shaking. I pet his hair it's like a cat's fur, so soft…. He relaxes and I hear a grumbling, I think It's the thunder, but then realize that it's coming from below me! Ikuto is purring like a cat(NO DUH!) He looks very content in my lap. I start to doze off, but I feel myself being picked up. POOF!- I fell on the bed, and Ikuto laid down next to me. For once I actually don't mind.

Ikuto POV

Silly girl she's fast asleep! She probably didn't even notice the thunder ended two hours ago, not that I'm complaining! She protected me, I'll just sleep here next to her….to return the favor(BTW If you don't pick up on the Ikuto vibe here, HE'S SMIRKING!). I wonder what she's afraid of….Hmmmmm. Well for right now I'm just happy that she's here with me. She actually looks happy. I wonder what she's dreaming about….

Amu POV

_Dream._

_I watch as Ikuto stands there looking at me . I know we're enemies but I can't help but love snow starts again and he wraps his arms around me, I know I'll be safe forever. As long as he is here with me then I'll be fine._

"Ikuto" My dream is so really I can almost feel his breath on me. A warmth surrounds me and I wake up….mostly. "Hey big kitty what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much just enjoying the view."

"What view?"

"you."

"I'm not a view. I'm not even pretty."

"But you are Strawberry."I woke up completely.

"Wait, What?"I am very confused, What was I saying?

"Nothing much. Just that I love you." And at that I was speechless. Ikuto looked worried. I didn't know how to respond; Ikuto Tskiyomi, The sex god(woah, hormonal much Amu?), just said he loved me. HE. LOVES. ME. Well there's only one way to respond. In an instant my lips were on his, in a soft, delicate kiss. "I love you too Ikuto." He leans over and takes my lips again, I don't care, I love him. I trusted him with my heart I hope he doesn't break it. You know thunderstorms aren't depressing, I love them. I went from little Ms. Depressed to Happy!(AYE SIR!)

-Time Skip-

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"How long has it been since the thunder stopped?"

" About three hours." THAT WAS IT!

" WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?"

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute when you were sleeping!"

"You ass. You probably just liked that I wasn't kicking you out of bed."

"I love you too."

**Ikuto: well that was**_** interesting**_**….**

**Amu:-blush-**

**Me: well there you have it my friends an **_**interesting **_**Amuto story. I am sitting here waiting for some reviews and so updates from my favorite authors! So please read, Review and update your fanfictions! Don't leave the fans hanging! I hope that you liked my story, I made a couple references in there soo…yeah. I love you guys! Leave me constructive criticism! I love that; just don't leave negative nothing comments like "I hate this story! Why did you write it!"( I'm looking at you tadamu fans!) I hope this satisfies some desires for amuto. I love writing amuto! So if you like amuto, write! I get really inspired by you guys! A shout-out to Rebelchikie! She is amazing! She just updated her amazing story **_**Still Looking Up At the Same Moon **_**So You guys should check it out! I sorta wrote this as like a thank-you-for-updating! Thing. So UPDATE MINNA! POWER TO THE FANS! Love ya! BYEEEEE!**

**PS: Should I Continue? I think I might with a fear for amu soo yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sitting here thinking, I might as well make use of my lonely time. So HERE I AM! I am writing more often these days. So don't give up on my fangirl/fanboy army! We shall prevail! Well that was random. I thought I would get another idea off my chest while I'm just doing nothing except being bored. I know you haven't responded much to the first chapter but here is the second chapter of Fears!**

Amu POV 

Why is today the day that I have to be cornered by _that thing_! I have a date with Ikuto, but of course I can't move because of _that thing_. So here I am paralyzed in fright. I hope Ikuto will come and save me.

Ikuto POV

I come up to Amu's house. I try _actually knocking on the front door_, but there's no answer so I'm _FORCED_ to go through her balcony. "Hehe, Oh _Amu-koi _ I was forced to come through the balcony." I say as I enter her room I really hope she's changing!(a/n: ARRGGGHHHH! Ikuto is polluting my mind!) No answer. WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE OKAY? I frantically search her bedroom, but she's not there the next possible place is the bathroom. I rush there and low and behold Amu crying in the corner. "Amu what's wrong."

"Th-th-th-ere's a s-s-s-s-s-s-…"

"What is it?" She looks terrified.

"There's a spider." She is crying in the corner, because of a spider? I look over and in fact there is a black little spider. I take of my shoe and approach it. The little bug goes squish under my shoe.

"There the big bad spider is dead. Does your hero get a kiss?" I say smugly. Oh how I love when things work out for me. I don't expect her to actually kiss me though. I turn around l and look at Amu, and she jumps up and gives me a light kiss. I realize that she actually kissed me like I asked, I'm actually blushing(barely).

"Aw! Is the little kitty blushing." I smirk at that.

"Only for you my arachnophobia strawberry."

-End of chapter-

**So I actually started this yesterday, so this is where it went! I just want to say two things, I will be doing another chapter (Yeah it was supposed to be a two-shot but I can't resist doing the last one!).**

**Secondly I have this poem I wrote during Civics yesterday because I was just inspired by the clouds outside. I realized that it fit the last chapter perfectly so I will write it here, but it will go with the last chapter.**

_**Emotions**_

_**Why does the rain depress?**_

_**Why does the snow bring stress?**_

_**Sun brings happiness,**_

_**But why?**_

_**The best emotions are unknown.**_

_**So,**_

_**The rain can depress,**_

_**The snow will bring stress,**_

_**Sunny skys can fly by,**_

_**But the happiness will always stay by my side.**_

**It reminded me of Ikuto, and Amu is his happiness! I think my subconscious was telling me to update because in the middle of class I take my fanfiction notebook and write this in it with a picture of gray clouds, and I didn't even know what I was doing! I shall see you next time! Please review! On a last note I got a beta! Yay! Her username is kittyallstars! She's awesome, and she ships Amuto! Yay! So go check out her stories!Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fears! Ch. 3- jealousy

Amu POV

The festival is coming up soon! Yay! I'm excited but I still need to figure out the relationship between me and Ikuto. It's so complicated! I guess we're dating, but one minute he's being heroic the next minute he's being a teasing pervert! Shesh! And he says I'm the one PMSing! Then a plan came into my head, a wonderful dark plan that would see if Ikuto really loves me or not.

TIME SKIP TO THE FESTVAL(still Amu's POV)

Oh yes the plan was set to roll, hmm that sounded weird after this maybe Ikuto can give me some grammar lessons! Anywho, my plan was ready; it's a simple plan really. So I dress in the uniform for my class café, it's pink and frilly and adorable! The only thing that concerns me is that it's too short, but that is a key part of my plan. The object of my plan is to get Ikuto jealous, so jealous that he steals me away, which will not only save me the torture of guys hitting on me, but also will give me a chance to talk with him. I just hope this works. The class café opens up; I know Ikuto will be here the minute it starts. And of course I am never wrong; he comes in and sits in an empty table. All he's doing is staring at me, I know he wants me to come over and serve him, but I won't. It's all part of the plan.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase interrupts my thoughts, I nod to acknowledge him. "Isn't that Ikuto? He looks like he needs to talk to you."

"Oh, don't worry it's probably nothing important." I say, and then I go to my first table, a table full of boys. "Hello welcome to the 8-A class café. I'm Amu, how may I help you?"

"All of us would just like some tea please." A blond boy says.

"I will be back in just a moment with your teas." I kindly reply. At least these boys weren't trying to hit on me that was good.

After a while I give them their teas, we chat a bit, it turns out that they actually admired me when I was in the guardians back at elementary school. Not only that but they had charas at one point. After I finish talking to them I look over at Ikuto before going to my next table. Man, he is pissed. I don't feel threatened, but I think those boys should be worried for their safety. I go to my next table, again it's a table of boys, but these ones aren't so nice.

"Hello. I'm Amu, what would you like?"

"I'll have a piece of cake." Says the blond.

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate"

"And for you?" I said once I turned to the brunette.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake, with a strawberry flavored kiss from you _Amu." _He said. Ugh! The way he said it was so gross! Was he trying to seduce me?! NOT HAPPENING BUCKO!

"I'll be right back." I said with so much venom in my voice it could kill a large whale. I returned with their food. I turned to the blond. He had a smirk on his face. "Here's your chocolate cake." I said.

"Did you make it with your heart? Because you already have mine." He replied. I gagged, so there are actually people who use those pick-up lines.

"Never in my life. Unless you want my friend Tadase's heart? In which case, yes, he did make it with all his heart." Then I gave his friend the strawberry milkshake and was about to leave.

"What about that kiss?" he interrupted

"NOT HAPPENING!" I turned to walk away. I stormed off, but accidentally bumped into Tadase, who was carrying a plate of glasses which broke and fell. Luckily I only managed to get cut on my hand.

"Oh no! I'll go get the first aid kit!" Tadase said as he ran off to get it. He returned in a flash, blocking Ikuto who had got in up in milliseconds once he heard I was hurt. Tadase bandaged my hand carefully and then kissed it. "There now it's all better!" he said with a wink. I thought he was over me, I mean he is dating Lulu right? I looked to Ikuto, he was pissed! I think the glare he was sending to all the boys in the room actually dropped the temperature ten degrees! He picked me up in his arms so carefully despite being so angry. He stormed towards the door only to stop by the table that I had just been waiting.

"By the way, don't ever flirt with **MY** girlfriend again!" he said to them, they looked frightened to death! Ikuto continued past the door, through the halls, and up onto the roof.

"Hey Ikuto? Why are you mad?" I said sheepishly.

"I'm not mad." He brushed it off.

"Yes you are. Are you mad at me?" I said. I was really being childish; I knew exactly why he was mad. He looked shocked.

"No, Amu I could never be mad at you. I was just a little angry at those boys."

"Why?"

"Because you took their orders, sat down and talked with them, and you actually looked like you were having fun…I was lonely….But when those other boys came in they were flirting with you! And then Tadase! HE KISSED YOUR HAND! I'm the only one allowed to kiss you"

"Oh? And why is that?" I said with a smirk.

"Because I love you." Then he kissed me. It wasn't like the kiss I gave him which was short and sweet. No, this kiss was long and passionate; I could feel how much he loved me. And let me tell you the universe wasn't bigger than his love.

"I love you too Ikuto."

"So Amu? Does this mean I can always have you?"

"Yes."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever." I kissed him again, and once we ran out of oxygen we separated to breathe, but then kissed again. If only I could live off his kisses, then I would live forever.

**WASN'T THAT PERFECT!? A perfect ending to my series. I might do an epilogue, review if you want one! I don't own anything btw, I mean except the plot. The whole café part was a little bit inspired by Vampgirl8. OH! I'm sorry I didn't update, I was sick for 5 days, then I wasn't feeling so well….but I'm back! So R&R!**


End file.
